


Seven

by KaiSkitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, genre variety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: Sinbad and Judar are no saints. They indulge in the seven deadly sins too often. ( SinJu seven-shot based on the seven deadly sins)





	1. Sloth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there : D  
> This is a seven-shot, with each shot based on one deadly sin. Each chapter has a different theme and setting, sometimes even in AU.

**Summary:** The only thing that could motivate Sinbad to do his paperwork was Ja’far and Judar’s catfights. But then again, maybe not.

* * *

**Sin:**

**Sloth**

* * *

 

“Hey, Ja’far.”

The high advisor of the Sindria kingdom turned around to find his Fanalis friend and fellow General, Masrur, in front of him. He frowned in confusion. “I thought you were supposed to keep Lord Muu company?” He asked, his tone hesitant.

Muu Alexius was currently the honorable guest of Sindria, as a representative of Reim to both discuss political and trading matters and the king had decided that Masrur was the best option to keep his fellow Fanalis company.

“Yes. That is why I am here.” The red-haired man said in his usual calm monotone voice. “As you are aware he is supposed to leave this evening because of the coming storm.”

“Yes. That is why I have ordered the servants to prepare a huge feast for today’s lunch. But that doesn’t explain why you are here.” The silver-haired man tilted his head, looking at the taller man curiously.

“Actually Muu sent me here. He said something about an incomplete contract…” The Fanalis said.

Ja’far blinked as Masrur handed him a piece of paper which was supposed to be the contract. He started to read every single word carefully to see what was wrong with it. Everything seemed to be okay. Well, everything but one thing. The signature of the king was missing.

“…….”

“What should I tell Muu?”

“Tell him that the contract will be completed before the lunch is served.” Ja’far smiled pleasantly.

Way too pleasantly.

* * *

 

Judar was lying on his stomach on Sinbad’s desk, twisting a string of the High king’s purple hair around his finger playfully. He always enjoyed playing with Sinbad’s hair, first because his hair was something phenomenal both in color and ductility and second because it greatly vexed the king. He dangled his feet back and forth, trying to get the other man’s attention. He narrowed his eyes when he didn’t get any and crawled towards the king, playing with the hem of the king’s robe gingerly. Sinbad frowned at him, completely unamused.

“Stop it Judar. I need to finish these.” He pointed at the stack of papers which were piled up on his desk and sighed in frustration.

Judar paid no mind and continued to mess with the king’s robe. “If you think you are going to fool me with that excuse then I have to say that your level of stupidity is way lower than what I have originally thought.”

Sinbad glared and Judar grinned. “Say, Your Dumbness, are you not bored?”

Sinbad was tempted to say yes but that meant giving Judar the pleasure of having the upper hand and only God knew what the black magi would do if given an inch. He rolled his golden eyes as Judar started to trail his finger teasingly down his jawline and sighed.

“Look, I really need to finish these unless you want Ja’far to assassinate me.” He remembered Ja’far’s dead dreadful eyes years ago, when he was still an assassin and shuddered. His advisor could be pretty scary when he wanted to be.

“That’s not gonna happen.” Sinbad raised an eye-brow and Judar smirked. “That is not gonna happen because I am the one who will kill you.”

“Sure…now stop messing with my robe.”

“But I am bored.” The magi whined.

“Entertain yourself elsewhere.” The king looked at him with a serious expression and tried not to get distracted by the alluring look in Judar’s half-lidded crimson eyes.

“No way.”

The black-haired magi ignored the king as he gave a small wave to his wand and before Sinbad could blink he felt his usual ponytail loosening and his long purple hair fell all over his shoulders and back in less than a second.

“Are you crazy!?” Roared the older man. He glared at the young magi and started to secure his hair band once again.

“Uh...uh….” Judar stopped him. “Didn’t I say I am bored? Amuse me.”

The evil glint in the magi’s seductive eyes told Sinbad that he should runaway. Faraway. It was never a good sign when Judar’s eyes twinkled like that. The last time he had seen his eyes shone this way was when he had broken through Sindria’s barrier just for the fun of it.

“You have such a pretty hair, Sinbad.” The magi purred. “I bet all women you sleep with would give a limb to have such exotic color.” He received a glare and laughed. “But why the hell you keep your hair in that lame ponytail? You seriously need to change your style.”

“Thank you very much for the compliment but I much prefer to keep my _lame_ ponytail.” The king narrowed his amber eyes. “Now hands off.” He spat darkly.

Judar ignored him once again and gave another small wave to his wand. Sinbad felt his hair being pulled up by gentle invisible hands and after a moment of panic he realized that his hair was being re-designed. He slowly brought a hand up to his hair, only to find out that now his hair was neatly styled in the Kou’s imperial hair design.

_His hair was officially raped._

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!” He was horrified.

Judar was laughing so hard that he could not breathe. “Oh my God….your hair looks like the old hag’s. It suits you…. _idiot queen._ ” He teased and grabbed his stomach, not able to contain his hysterical laughter.

Sinbad twitched. “Quit messing with my hair.” He said warningly. 

He made a mental note to return the favor to the magi _a hundred of times_ worse and tried to undo that ridiculous hair style albeit very unsuccessfully.

“You are doing it wrong. You should pull the pin from the other side. You are so pathetic when it comes to this.” Judar was laughing so loud that Sinbad’s ears were practically bleeding.

“I don’t spend half of my day in front of the mirror worshiping my hair, unlike _some people_.”

“That is no excuse. Just admit that you are not capable of doing it.” Judar had tears in his eyes as he laughed harder. “I bet Kouen would propose you if he saw you right now…You would be Kou’s Empress and I, your magi…at last.” He grinned.

“Now you are being delusional. Even if that happens Kouen has to play the empress part.” The High king gritted his teeth and gripped the magi’s chin firmly in between his fingers, eyes sharp and burning.

“Now let me show you what I am capable of.”

Judar gulped.

* * *

 

Ja’far was far too angry to bother knocking as he opened the king’s office door. Why should he knock anyway? Sinbad probably was writing his stupid adventures which were becoming ridiculously unbelievable in each volume or spacing out. ANYTHING but doing his paperwork.

What he didn’t expect was to find a naked Judar lying on the desk moaning lewdly with an equally naked Sinbad hovering above him.

“What are you doing?” He asked flatly, not even bothering to sound surprised.

“We are having office sex…” Judar responded shamelessly as he stopped nipping on Sinbad’s neck before pushing the king away, obviously pissed off with Ja’far. “and we were just getting _to the good part_.”

“No! We were discussing something!” Sinbad’s panicked voice was enough to make everything clear, not that it was not clear enough with the king and the magi naked from head to toe.Ja’far frowned and as if in cue, the king realized his nudity and tried to find something to cover himself with.

“Oh? So dirty talk is considered a _discussion_ nowadays? _and where the hell did you find that damn leaf to cover yourself with!?_ ” Now Ja’far was really angry and Sinbad was officially terrified.

“Hey! Be mindful of your words! What dirty talk? I am your stupid king’s official lover, so I have every right!”Protested Judar.

“Really? Since when?” Ja’far spat.

“Since now!” Judar stomped his foot on the ground like a child and glared at the advisor.

“Oh? So, the fact that Kouen screws you in Kou is just a rumor?”

“WHAT!? You sleep with Kouen?” Sinbad asked Judar accusingly, jumping in the middle of the conversation out of nowhere.

“Hell no! Your stupid king is the only one who does indecent things to me!” He screamed, mostly to Ja’far.

Sinbad winced. Ja’far was going to have his head. He should have told Ja’far himself about his meetings with Judar. Now that they were discovered in such an embarrassing way, he was sure he was going to be lectured into oblivion by his advisor about his simple and kind nature which was the polite version of the word _stupidity._

“Sin, is he telling the truth? Did you molest him? That’s disgusting! What are you? A pedophile?”

“What pedophilia?! He is not under-aged! ”

“Did you rape him?!”

“Of course not! We had consensual sex!”

“By pedophile he meant that you are way too _old_ to please me in bed.” Judar supported _helpfully_ and Sinbad made a sound similar to a wounded animal. He hated to talk about his age.

“Why you are so shameless? For God’s sake, at least have the decency to cover yourself!” yelled Ja’far.

“How on earth I am supposed to find a magical floating leaf to cover myself like that stupid king?”

Touché.

“Look, I don’t care what you two have been doing…or for your weird hair fetish.” He threw a disgusted look at Sinbad’s hair which the king had totally forgotten about it. “Just do it at the proper time and in the proper place.” He glared at Sinbad, promising a silent painful death if he dared to defy.

“Of course!” Sinbad flashed him a smile which was wiped out in an instant by another death glare.

“And you! Put some clothes on. Let’s leave the king alone to finish his work. He is lazy enough without you getting him distracted.”

Judar hesitated a bit and Ja’far growled dangerously. “Don’t make me cut your pretty hair into Sindria’s latest fashion.” His blades shone warningly under his sleeves.

Judar could have sworn that he heard Sinbad murmuring something like “Karma is a bitch” under his breath but decided to ignore it for now. He hugged his braid protectively against his chest. “Try it and I will cut your dick.” He snarled at the silver-haired man.

“Did you say something?!” Ja’far hissed and Sinbad sighed, deciding that it is time to intervene.

“Stop you two. Ja’far, I am sorry for slacking off. Judar, I will see you tonight in my chambers.”

Judar nodded and gave a nasty glare to Ja’far, floating out of the window while Ja’far pursed his lips and threw a dirty look at Sinbad, shoving the contract paper into his face. “I want this done before lunch time.” He hissed and stomped his way out of the room but not before stopping for a second. “And do something about that ridiculous hair of yours. You look like a damsel in distress, _the kind that Alibaba favors_.”

Sinbad felt like he had been stoned.

* * *

 

Ja’far looked at the sun. Noon was close and soon the lunch was going to be served. He looked out of the corridor’s window to find Judar lazily lying under the shadow of a peach tree.

Thank God.

The annoying magi had not gone to distract Sin. This time the king should have done his work for sure. He strolled towards his king’s office to collect the signed contract as soon as possible. Muu was going to leave after lunch and there was no time left.

He walked into the office, expecting to find Sinbad focusing on his work and already done with the contract. What he found though, was anything but that. The king was sleeping soundly with his head on his desk, a goblet of wine before him. It was obvious that he had been drinking and when Ja’far looked at the papers in front of him, he saw that he had been writing those ridiculous adventures again, with the addition of an evil wizard to spice things up.

The ex-assassin twitched. He should have known that the king’s laziness has no bounds. Ja’far had to admit that for once Judar was not the one at fault. Sinbad was always unmotivated when it came to his paperwork, with or without the magi to distract him.

It seemed that he needed to persuade Muu to stay at least for one more day.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** Actually I think that Sinbad’s hair is very pretty. Add Judar and his beautiful hair and you will get a picture perfect.


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not love that is blind, but jealousy. (Lawrence Durrell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all !  
> I am sorry for the late update. RL takes most of my time.  
> WARNING: If you want humor or lovey-dovey tooth rotting stuff you have to skip this chapter.

Summary: It is not love that is blind, but jealousy. (Lawrence Durrell)

* * *

 

**Sin:**

**Envy**

* * *

 

Judar loved rain.

It was beautiful, pleasant and soothing. It was _pure_. It was something that he was not but yearned to be. Rain was not rare in Kou but even so the black magi always found it a marvel since childhood. He liked to spend his time out in the rain, lounging on a branch of his favorite peach tree, hidden away from the world.

“Judar dear!”

A soft voice called him and he glanced down to find Kougyoku, the eight imperial princess of the kou empire and his friend looking up at him with a small frown on her delicate features.

“What are you doing here in the rain old hag?” He shifted on the branch carefully, obviously confused and surprised.

The girl gave a wry look to the magi at the nickname but laughter danced in her eyes at the same time. She tilted her head a little and twirled a string of her hair around her finger gingerly. “Come down. I need to talk to you.” She said quietly.

Judar raised an eye-brow and jumped down the tree gracefully. He could see the discomfort in Kougyoku s eyes as she waved a hand to Ka Kobun who was holding an umbrella for her.

“Thank you Ka Kobun. You are dismissed now.”

“But princess..!” The man gasped incredulously but the young woman snatched the umbrella from his hand in a swift motion and Judar resisted the urge to laugh. Seeing Ka Kobun’s displeased face was priceless.

“Go now.” She repeated tonelessly, contrary to her usual animated voice.

The man went away dejectedly.

“You could have simply sent him here to get me if you wanted to talk to me. Why are you here in the rain?” The magi asked absently.

“I wanted to talk to you in private and that means out of the palace. The word always reaches to the Empress somehow when inside. I am not even sure if we are alone here.” She looked around nervously, expecting to see a spy or one of the Empress’s creepy magicians.

Now Judar was curious. “What is it?”

The princess pursed her lips, deciding to go straight to the topic. There was no use to dance around it. “Judar dear…are you happy?” she blurted out, her eyes downcast and her throat painfully dry.

“What kind of question was that?” laughed the magi, amused beyond limit.

“A simple one. Now answer me.” The princess demanded, meeting the black-haired magi’s gaze with fierce fiery eyes.

“Why should I not be happy?” Judar answered, looking a bit disturbed by the conversation.

“Well, you are Hakuryuu’s magi now.”

“You are so cute old hag. All of you are my king candidates. No need to be jealous.” Judar smirked deviously and bit into his peach.

Kougyoku deadpanned at him and balled her small fists. “You know full well what I am talking about, don’t try to fool me.”

“And that is?” The magi gave her a derisive laugh. It was clear that he wanted to talk about anything but what the princess had in mind.

“You never wanted anyone but Sinbad as your king. What has changed? ” asked the girl, her shuddering delicate fingers tracing on Judar’s cheeks. His cheeks were cold and wet.

Frozen.

Sometimes she really could not understand Judar’s quirks. What person in his right mind would sit hours in the rain just to enjoy the scenery and fresh air?

“Yunan is his magi and he is already a king.” Judar pointed out.

“Yunan _was_ his magi and you know that being a king doesn’t have anything to do with this. You want him no matter what.” Judar shrugged and Kougyoku fumed. “You have a thing for that manwhore and you are not even denying it! He treats everyone like a pawn and yet you cannot resist his stupid charm! Stop it…please. I hate to see you hurt.”

“Who knew that you can be so thoughtful at times?” Judar laughed airily, although his voice came out as a pained rasp. He knew that the princess was right.

“He had always treated you like trash and still all he needs is to lift a finger and you will follow him to the depths of hell like an idiot.” Kougyoku’s glare was heated enough to melt all the ice in Imuchakk.

“Not anymore. I don’t care about him now. I am Hakuryuu’s magi after all.” Judar replied painfully, tone melancholic and sad.

“Doesn’t it hurt you? Are you not unhappy that you cannot be Sinbad’s magi? That you have _given up_ on being his magi?”

“That’s a stupid question to ask.”

“Judar dear, you are so obvious that is almost ridiculous. You don’t want to be his magi, you want to be his lover.” She paused for a second. “You need to stop this. This has turned into an obsession…a dangerous self-destructive one.” Kougyoku pleaded.

“I don’t get why you are getting so worked up over this simple matter. I can handle myself.” Judar grinned. “But I will think about it”.

He summoned his flying carpet out of nowhere and hopped on it. Before Kougyoku could even bat an eye-lash, he was flying away into the sky.

“Hey! Our discussion has not ended yet! Come back here!” Kougyoku shouted only to hear Judar’s faint laughter in response. She stomped her feet to the ground angrily, cursing magicians and their stupid magical abilities.

She sighed and decided to go in before she catch a cold, trying to ignore how Judar’s eye makeup was a mess around his eyes even though he had been sitting under the protection of a branch full of leaves at that time.

Kougyoku hated rain.

* * *

 

_“Judar is prince Hakuryuu’s magi at the moment.”_

_“So what? Hakuryuu is one of his candidates, isn’t he?”_

_“Indeed he is. But right now their relationship has become something like Aladdin and Alibaba’s”._

Sinbad was not jealous

No. He was not jealous of Hakuryuu at all.

Jealous was an understatement. He was _envious_ , so envious that he could die.

He gulped a mouthful of wine and slammed the golden goblet angrily on the table. It had been hours since he had been told the news by his advisor, Ja’far, and he was more than a little shocked to hear that Judar had become Hakuryuu’s official magi. Now that was some news to him. Some stupid but irritating news enough to make him cranky like he had the worst hangover of his life. Judar, that boisterous brat who was spoiled rotten and had untold powers, had settled for _Hakuryuu_? That was just absurd. Because Judar was a magi with broadened horizons. It was in his nature to want, no, to _demand_ the most powerful kings.

The High king had to admit that Hakuryuu had a lot of potential but he was not Judar’s type. Not really. He was sure that once the prince’s quest for revenge was terminated, Judar would get bored of him. At least that was what he hoped.

He was reluctant to admit that it was a huge blow to his ego, the news of Judar being Hakuryuu’s magi. He could not believe that he was actually _hurt_ by it. Judar, the one who always followed him around and did absolutely anything to persuade him to accept him as his magi, had settled for that little prince? He didn’t know which side should be more embarrassed, Judar who had lowered himself to Hakuryuu’s level or him, the high king of the seven seas who had lost his magi to that brat. Of course Judar was not his magi but he was _his_ magi and despite his generous nature, Sinbad did not share when it came to such matters.

The high king roughly ran a hand through his purple hair and tried to sit straighter in his seat but for some unknown reason not only he did not succeed, but slumped against the heavily cushioned divan even more. He had to admit that this was his own fault. How many times Judar had offered him his magi status? How many times he had offered him the guidance and knowledge that no one else in the world but a magi had? How many times he had practically _begged_ to be given a chance in his own twisted way? The high king had lost the count and was not going to dwell on it either because the sudden pang of shame for turning the magi down numerous of times was not welcomed in his heart at all. He chuckled bitterly. Of all punishments possible karma had chosen envy for him, deep bone-crushing envy. He did not even know why he was jealous in the first place but one thing he knew for sure. He hated the continuous heavy pain which was spreading in his chest like a disease and was breaking him apart. He hated it and was going to stop it, at any cost.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down with his new found resolve but failed miserably.

The half-empty goblet of wine got smashed against the wall by the High king, red wine spilling all over the once spotless marble floor.

A foreign macabre light danced in Sinbad’s golden eyes as he imagined blood instead of wine.

* * *

 

Six months.

Six months had passed since he had last seen Judar and Sinbad’s mood was darkening more and more with each passing day. Life without Judar was dull and the king had turned into a caged beast, trapped in a web of bitter feelings and stinging emotions. He kept pacing up and down in his room at nights, sleepless and restless. Just the thought of Judar helping Hakuryuu in capturing dungeons and guiding him into kingship step by step was enough for him to go wild with such a terrifying anger that was new to all the inhabitants of the palace.

He knew that his generals were worried about him and he didn’t blame them. After all, it was not every day to see the king snarling at Ja’far for bringing him the wrong document or snapping at a servant for forgetting to fetch his favorite wine.

He was displeased with everything and nothing. He could not tolerate the most mundane mistakes. The high king of the seven seas had turned into a complete different person. His rational mind was starting to stop functioning bit by bit.

They said that jealousy was a green monster but to Sinbad it was not. To him jealousy was red. Red like the most luxuriant wine, like the purest blood and like the most captivating pair of eyes.

To him jealousy meant Judar’s shining eyes enthralled by watching his king candidate’s glamour, a king that was not him.

He looked around his room with desolate eyes; at the shattered vases, smashed expensive miniature portraits and the broken furniture.

Was he really _that_ angry? Perhaps.

Was he really that regretful? Maybe.

Was he really _that_ envious of a mere child? He had to be mental if his answer was no.

Although it seemed that he had been already turned mental courtesy of Judar.

“wow…did you have a fight with your wife idiot king?”

Speak of the devil.

Sinbad jumped out of his skin by hearing the black magi’s voice and his unexpected presence, suddenly realizing how much he had _longed_ to see Judar again.

“So, what happened here? Why your room is such a mess?” Judar repeated casually, floating into the king’s room with his hands on the back of his head and looked around at the mess of broken things that were once sublime treasures from all over the world.

Sinbad ignored him, too unhappy and hurt. He had thought that he would be outraged once he saw Judar but he was not. There was just a hollow mind-numbing pain. A bubbled up pain; ready to burst and blind him and his sense of logic.

“Why are you here _Lord Magi_? Shouldn’t you be with your king?” The golden-eyed man spat darkly.

Screw enraged. He was practically seething.

Judar tilted his head, frowning in puzzlement. “Why are you so angry? Are you jealous?” He snickered.

Sinbad fell deadly silent and the magi had to keep himself from wincing as the king’s amber gaze focused on him, cold, sharp and biting. “Thank you for pointing out the obvious.” Was his simple yet bitter answer and Judar’s eyes went wide. “Stop joking around because you suck at it, stupid king.” Judar whispered throatily.

This had to be a prank. It had to be, because there was no way in hell that Sinbad would want him. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he steeled himself to find a trace of joke in the king’s features and when he didn’t find any he felt like he had been punched in the gut.

Now all his attempts of resisting the idiot and settling for someone else had been thrown out of the window. It was almost cruel to think about it. But was it not Sinbad’s fault in the first place? Didn’t he make it clear on numerous occasions that he didn’t need a war-crazed guy as his magi? Hadn’t he _shown_ his distaste for him all the time?

Sinbad narrowed his eyes. “I am not joking and you know it.” He growled warningly and Judar instinctively took a step back. He knew Sinbad well enough to sense when it was not the right time to mess with him.

“You are mine, have always been and will always be.” The king hissed darkly.

At that something in Judar snapped. “Oh, yeah? I was not aware that I belonged to anyone.” He hissed back just as darkly.

“Well, now you are aware. So, you are not that brat’s magi anymore.”

“Who do you think you are, you selfish bastard?! Thinking to have some claim over me…to the point of deciding my king candidates!” screamed the black-haired magi and Sinbad thinned his lips in anger.

“Were you not the one who always wanted me? I am offering you a chance now, so take it.” Sinbad’s voice was constricted and resolute.

“Cut your crap. I have always offered you my all and you were unwilling. What’s with you and this sudden change? Yes, Sinbad. I am in love with you. The whole world knows except the oblivious you. But that doesn’t mean I’ll throw away my life for you like I was willing to do in the past. I am done with this shit. Do you hear me? _I am done_.”

Sinbad tried to control himself. He really did. But with Judar being so defiant it was not an easy task. He would have found the situation amusing if it was another time, fighting with the magi like an old married couple, but not now. “No claim over you? You must be dreaming.” He growled huskily at Judar.

Judar stared at him. “I am not going to go down with this ship. I’ve had enough already. Coming here was a mistake.” He whispered, biting his trembling lower lip hard as he turned around to fly out of the window but a firm grip on his wrist stopped him.

“You are not going anywhere.”

The king deadpanned as he pulled the magi close and held him between his strong arms. Judar didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. How many times he had imagined this? The feeling of being held by Sinbad and being the center of his world? Too many times but not like this, not in this kind of situation. The wheel of fortune had always been cruel to him. It was no wonder that his rukh were tainted in black.

He struggled out of the king’s arms. “Let me go. I have to go back to Hakuryuu.” He took a shameless satisfaction upon seeing the brief flash of hurt in Sinbad’s features but soon he realized his mistake. The other man’s eyes became guarded and empty as he grabbed the magi’s neck, pulling him up from the ground and thrusting him to the wall harshly.

“Going to that little prince? I don’t think so.”

Judar was terrified. He had never seen Sinbad like this before, not even in the fiercest battles. But he was not the type to back off. He had been under Al-Thamen’s _special care_ since childhood and he had learned to voice his opinion when he wanted to because either way he would be _punished._ So, why bother to hide the truth? Why bother to stay silent?

“You are insane. Let me go.” He started to fight against Sinbad’s firm grip once more, thrashing around helplessly.

The king snarled and squeezed the magi’s throat hard, so hard that he nearly cut off Judar’s air. The magi was lucky that he was wearing his usual choker because if not undoubtedly his windpipe would have been crushed. Sinbad’s firm grip loosened as soon as he saw that Judar’s eyes were beginning to glaze. He threw the magi down on the posh Persian rug and sat on his large bed with a distant look on his face.

“You know Judar, you are very beautiful.” He patted the spot beside him softly. “But I don’t like it. It attracts people.” He continued thoughtfully.

“Sinbad, this is not funny anymore.” Judar voiced the words through his painfully bruised neck and swallowed as the king smiled at him. “Come sit with me now. _I shall make you pretty in my own favorite style._ ”

Judar put a shaky frightened hand on his mouth at the sight before him. Sinbad’s eyes were pitch-black, pitiless and chilling.

He had fallen into depravity.

* * *

 

 

“King Sinbad of Sindria, I demand your life.”

Sinbad glanced at Princess Ren Kougyoku with a pained tired look. “Your mourning dress is beautiful.” He commented absently.

“I knew that you would like it. It is black with golden frills after all.” The girl replied smoothly, trying to ignore the heavy heartache which flooded into her being by remembering Judar in his usual black outfit and golden jewelry, making mischief in the palace.

Sinbad didn’t bother to answer. He was too devastated to even think about one. His mind was hazy and his senses were unfocused. He still could not remember what had happened _that_ night. All he remembered was waking up, tangled in a mess of linen sheets, stained with blood and semen. Judar was lying naked beside him with blue lips and a bruised neck which was broken in an impossible angle. His long black hair had been scissored wildly into unruly cuts, reducing the normal beautiful curtain of silk into an ugly uneven mess of short hair.

But the worst part was something else.

There was a scissor in one of Judar’s sightless eyes. Probably the same scissor that was used to cut his hair. His long lashes were bloodied and there were obvious tear stains on his cheeks.

He looked like a broken doll which was thrown away by his owner.

Sinbad could not remember what happened after that. He just remembered falling onto his knees, heaving and crying until Ja’far found him in a pool of vomit and tears.

He blinked as the Kou princess’s voice reached his ears again. “ _I demand your life._ ”

“I have no objections. It would be a mercy.” The high king replied sincerely. He really meant what he said. Death was a mercy for him indeed.

“My Lord Brother Kouen had asked me to provide you a fast and easy death, for you are the high king and the founder of the seven seas Alliance and I am going to do so but I will not deny you the last pleasurable experience of my dear Judar."

She pulled her hair pin out of her hair softly and knelt in front of Sinbad who has lying limply on his divan. She stared at him with unmerciful eyes.

“Why did you gouge Judar's eye out?”

Sinbad gave her a listless look. “I don’t know. Maybe because a magi needs just one king. One eye focused on just one king.” He mused.

“What a twisted logic.” She whispered and didn’t wait for the king’s answer as she pushed the pin into one of Sinbad’s eyes as roughly as she could. Blood gushed out and Sinbad’s eye stung with an indescribable pain.

Had the magi suffered from this much pain? The pain that _he_ had caused? He was willing to give both of his eyes if he could turn back the time.

“It is time to die.” Kougyoku whispered in a sweet melodic tone and in less than a moment the girl’s sharp hair pin was pushed into Sinbad’s Jugular vein.

“My Judar’s heart bled for you, now bleed your worthless life for him.” She watched Sinbad’s dying frame with a sick glee.

“This world does not need kings who had fallen into depravity.” She whispered as she turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Sinbad alone in his final moments.

The king closed his eyes and surrendered to death, surrounded by an ocean of pure red blood. Pure red blood like his magi’s fascinating eyes.

* * *

 

A/N: I hate myself right now.


	3. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devour me, until the bitter end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all : D  
> I am sorry for the delay. The latest chapters of the manga devastated me and after that I got seriously ill.  
> WARNING: This chapter is a production of my delusional mind while on bed rest, so don't expect much.

**Sin:**

**Gluttony**

* * *

 

 

“This one? Or maybe that one?”

Judar rolled his eyes as Kougyoku dipped into his wardrobe once again, coming out to show him yet another fancy suit which he didn’t even know he owned. “Oh stop it hag. It is just a dinner and certainly not _that_ one.” He pointed at a sparkly silver shirt which Kougyoku was holding.

As expected, he received glare. “Just a dinner? You are going on a dinner date with the President of the Sindria Company and you call it _just a dinner? “_

“Don’t be absurd. You know that…”

Kougyoku ignored him as she threw the shirt which he had refused on the bed. “I really don’t get why you are in such a huge denial. I mean of course it is a date. You have been going out with him for more than three months.” She started to examine a black suit carefully and continued. “Do you know how many people would kill to be in your place? Sinbad has never been in any relationship this long.”

“Then they can have that moron, including you.” He joked.

“You know that I hate him. I prefer a permanent exile over being with him.” Kougyoku replied frankly and Judar wisely decided to keep silent about what had happened between her and Sinbad in the past. He had dared to ask her one time if she hated Sinbad because he had sexually assaulted her and the apparent rage in her eyes had told him that he should have kept his mouth shut. “That bastard doesn’t _need_ to sexually assault someone to manipulate them.” She had snapped at him furiously.

It was weird to see her getting over his crush on Sinbad. Not that he was complaining, but it made him strangely uncomfortable. Sinbad was known for womanizing and Kougyoku was not the first one who had run back crying. Why he had stayed with him this long was a mystery. Because three months with someone like Sinbad was like a gold marriage.

“Hmmm…this one looks good…” Kougyoku’s voice interrupted him out of his thoughts and a black suit was forcefully pushed into his arms before he could blink.

“Don’t you think that you are overdoing it?” He groaned.

“No. He is going to take you to some posh God knows where restaurant and you have to dress properly for the occasion. This is your first official date after all.” She narrowed her eyes threateningly as she saw Judar hesitating. “Change. NOW.” And with that she stomped out of the room.

………………

“Try to be confident. Don’t let him sweet-talk you.”Kougyoku whispered as she fixed Judar’s red silk tie for the thousandth time.

“Oh, for the love God. Just shut up. I am not going to some royal event, it is just a dinner. How many times I have to tell you?” Judar’s head was starting to throb with agitation.

“ _I don’t care_. You shall not be any less perfect in public’s eyes than that…that…tyrant!”

Judar laughed at Kougyoku’s choice of words but his heart sank inwardly and he gave an involuntary shudder. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his reflection staring back at him. With his deep ruby eyes and long obsidian hair, he was what most people would call perfect, but he knew that he was not. Not when he was standing beside Sinbad. Sinbad was like the sun. A sun shining so bright that it blinded everyone to anything other than itself. Solid agony burned through him. Was that the reason why every time Sinbad had asked him on a date he had backed off like a coward? Because he was not confident enough? Sinbad was too perfect. He knew that he was not going to be good enough for him. Ever.

“What are you? My mother?” He said sarcastically.

“And do not make rude comments.” The red-haired girl gave him a blank stare as if his outburst had reminded her of that.

Judar sighed and tugged at the knot of his tie as his friend continued to instruct and lecture him. He carefully examined himself in the huge mirror of the room again. Kougyoku had made the right choice by choosing a red tie and black suit for him. They matched his eyes and hair.

“You look good.” Kougyoku said, satisfied with her handiwork. She had loosened his usually tight braid a bit and thickened his eye makeup. She could be a professional stylist if she wanted to, Judar wondered.

“Whatever.” He replied dryly, though secretly grateful for her help, especially with his hair because honestly he had no idea what to with it while wearing a suit. It was his first time wearing one. He usually didn’t attend Kouen’s galas and sent Kougyoku in his place, bribing her with Sinbad’s possible presence. A plan that had been failing recently due to Kougyoku’s deep hatred for the president of the Sindria Company. Either way, he thanked all the Gods above because without her he didn’t know how to dress up properly.

“Why are you so frustrated?” Asked the girl as she looked at the clock. Sinbad was going to arrive any moment now.

“Sinbad is not a man to be tied. I just wonder why he had stayed in a relationship with me for so long. It makes me so damn confused.” He wondered pensively and uncharacteristically uncertain.

“Maybe he has hit his head somewhere.”

They both burst into laughter. “I prefer Kouen anyway. His goatee is sexy.” Judar shrugged deviously and Kougyoku smiled playfully at the obvious lie. “Sure you do.”

“Mistress, Lord Sinbad has arrived.”

Kougyoku pressed her lips together and dug her nails into her palms. “Thank you.” She said softly.

She grabbed Judar’s wrist harshly and pulled him down the stairs with her.” Ouch! What do you think you are doing?” He yelped.

“Seeing you off.”

“What?!” 

"I don’t trust that womanizer.”

Judar rolled his eyes. He knew if Kougyoku had the chance she would throttle Sinbad. Her over-protective sisterly care felt good but it troubled him at the same time. The thought that Sinbad had hurt her so seriously that she was reacting this way really pained him, the thought of the man he loved hurting his best friend.

Sinbad was waiting for him at the large wooden double doors, looking as handsome as always and some more if possible. He was genuinely surprised to see Kougyoku with him, but he instantly got over it. “Good evening my lady. It is a pleasure to meet you again.” He smiled charmingly.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Kougyoku’s tone was grim and measured and Judar could practically _see_ the sparkles of hate electrifying between the two.

“I am happy that you have trusted Judar with me. I know how precious he is to you.”

Sinbad’s voice was pure saccharine and Kougyoku’s face was murderous.

“This is his own choice and I respect it.” She turned on her heels and glanced at Judar. “Have fun.” She smiled fondly and climbed upstairs after giving Sinbad a warning look.

“Yes, mom.” Judar smirked.

* * *

 

Sitting in the backseat of Sinbad’s limousine, Judar kept looking out of the window with a firm scowl on his face. His scarlet eyes were fixed on the dark horizon where pregnant clouds were gathering, promising a heavy rain. The streets were half-empty, beside the people who were rushing to get home before the rain. What a wonderful weather for a happy date. But then again maybe it was perfect for a romantic one. ‘A melancholic one’ Judar corrected himself mentally.

He didn’t know why, but the obvious tension between Kougyoku and Sinbad had left a bitter taste in his mouth. His mood was totally ruined and he wanted nothing but a silent corner to sit and sort matters out. His gaze slowly slid toward the handsome man in front of him. Sinbad smiled warmly at him and he diverted his eyes, looking down. He didn’t know why, but he was not happy at all. He didn’t care how many people wanted to be in his shoes. All he cared about was that if Sinbad loved him or not. He loved him so much that it hurt but he didn’t want to be in a one-sided relationship. He didn’t want to be a chess piece. Because he knew that was how Sinbad treated all his lovers unless it was a one-night stand.

Judar was insecure. Sinbad was not into men. He never had a man as his lover. What had suddenly changed? What was in him that had interested Sinbad? Was he going to be one of the man’s broken toys? He blinked as he felt the weight of Sinbad’s golden gaze on him.

“My…don’t you look stylish tonight?” The other man praised.

“Kougyoku helped me.” He replied and the purple-haired man winced. “Oh.”

Her name was a taboo between them and Sinbad fell silent as he saw the raw hurt and accusation in his lover’s eyes.

They spent a good five minutes in an awkward silence before Judar spoke up.” Can we not go to the restaurant?” He asked quietly.

“Eh? Why?” Expressive golden eyes were confused.

Judar didn’t know how to answer. He looked at the older man, scarlet eyes apologetic and pleading.

“This is the third time you have rejected a date with me. Why is that Judar?” Sinbad’s voice was dead serious.

“I am not rejecting…I just want to talk to you, somewhere private.” He said gingerly, trying to chase the guilt away.

He half expected Sinbad to get angry or deny his request but the golden-eyed man simply smiled. “If that is what you want. But once there, I will not have you dodging this question again.”

“To my apartment.” He ordered the driver and the car changed direction. He turned to Judar who for some reason seemed more comfortable now, fixing him a penetrating look. “Satisfied?”

“What if I don’t want to go there?”

“I don’t care. This is an abduction.” Sinbad laughed heartily, amusement evident in his amber eyes.

Judar smiled as Sinbad leaned over him, engulfing him in a warm embrace. “Are you going to elude me again once we are there?”

“Sexually, yes. Emotionally, no.”

Sinbad laughed again and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Judar’s mouth. “But of course.”

* * *

 

Sinbad’s sumptuous penthouse would have amazed Judar if he was not so troubled. It seemed that Sinbad had sensed his apparent anxiety too because his shaky fingers and the way he clumsily was fumbling with the buttons of his coat were a dead giveaway.

“Let me help you.” Sinbad whispered kindly. Judar sighed softly and his composure relaxed as the older man’s hands started to work on the buttons of his coat skillfully.

“Here.” He helped the black-haired young man out of his coat and hung it in the nearby closet. “Welcome to my humble home!” He beamed and Judar snorted as he looked around. Sinbad really needed a new dictionary to define the meaning of humble. He waited soundlessly for the older man to shrug off his coat and led him inside. “Come. Let’s go inside.” Sinbad murmured and put a soft hand on Judar’s shoulder, gently ushering him in. As he was guided into a small dim library, Judar’s footsteps were silenced by the plush rug under his feet and he found the utter silence a bit disturbing.

“Take a seat.” Sinbad pointed at a sofa with plump cushions beside the fireplace. “I will be right back and then we can talk.”

Judar nodded and watched as Sinbad disappeared from the room, probably to the kitchen. He looked around the room curiously and took in the sight of the astonishing wooden bookshelves and beautiful portraits. If his mind was not so preoccupied he would have jumped on one of those bookshelves, starting to read one of those wonderful books which he was sure were one of a kind, but not now. He gritted his teeth. How was he supposed to talk to Sinbad about his insecurities? About wanting to be in a relationship with him but not knowing if it would work out?

Making himself comfortable on the sofa, he let his thoughts wander around freely. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize Sinbad’s presence in the room. He was there with a pot of steaming coffee and a plate full of different pastries.

“Hey.” He whispered and put the tray on one of the coffee tables, before sitting beside the younger man. Judar gave him a pointed look. “I thought you may not like bitter coffee, so I brought you some pastries.” Sinbad said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Thank you.” Said Judar airily, not really paying attention despite the fact that he was really hungry. Maybe they should have gone to the restaurant first.

“Help yourself.” Sinbad said graciously, pointing to the pastries as he poured a cup of coffee for Judar. The younger man accepted the cup gratefully. “Now that I am thinking, I guess I prefer it bitter.” He whispered, mostly to himself with distant eyes.

“Why don’t you tell me what is bothering you?” Sinbad frowned and stroked his cheek softly.

Judar hesitated and Sinbad sighed. “Why don’t you open up to me? Don’t you trust me? Am I not your lover?” Sinbad leaned closer and his intoxicating scent invaded Judar’s personal space and for a moment he found himself lost in those soulful golden orbs.

“I…”

“Please, tell me. I want you to trust me.”

“You have tons of women, all of them ready to die at your feet. Why have you chosen me? A man?” Judar blurted out.

“I love you. I have told you before, haven’t I?” Sinbad replied acutely. ”Is that so hard to believe?”

Judar’s eyes started to sting and his hands suddenly felt cold despite the fact he was holding a cup of hot steaming coffee. “Don’t honey-talk me. You have done it to all the women you’ve slept with, I am sure. Give me a reason. Just one reason to believe you, to trust you.”

Sinbad stared at him with a wounded look in his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Judar cut him off. “I have seen how you move and spin everyone around like a chess piece. You have even done that to my best friend. How can I put my trust in a relationship like this? _In a man like you?_ ” His voice cracked as he put his untouched coffee on the table.

“Is that why you reject my date requests every time? Because you don’t trust me?” Sinbad asked, obviously hurt.

“Yes.” Was Judar’s honest answer.

“I…you…so basically what you are saying is that I am your dirty little secret?” Sinbad felt something shattered deep inside him. It was probably his heart.

“Ha?”

“Are you ashamed to be seen in public with a man who has a bad reputation for womanizing and using people? You don’t want people to know that you are in a relationship with a _cheating liar,_ do you?” Sinbad’s voice was broken and almost toneless.

Judar hated to see the over-confident man like this. “Hey! Don’t put words in my mouth! That should be my line.” He protested heatedly.

Sinbad gave him a wry look and he sighed. “look idiot, I just need to make sure that I mean something to you, that I am different from the others, that you won’t throw me away after getting tired of me. All the people who know about us think that I am your _thrall_. Kougyoku even calls you a _tyrant_.”

Sinbad numbly gazed at him, hurt and hollow. “It seems that there’s still so much left unspoken between the two of us.”

Judar looked away and Sinbad continued. “I know that I am a cruel cunning man in everybody’s eyes. I don’t blame them because indeed that is what I am. I am cruel, vicious and scheming. I play dirty when needed. I don’t forget and won’t forgive.”

Judar bit his lower lip as he fisted his hands on his lap and Sinbad sensed his discomfort. “But I have another face too. I am warm, affectionate and light-hearted.”

The black-haired man looked at him with uncertain eyes and Sinbad cupped his delicate face between his hands. “What is yours is the second one.”

“Why are you interested in me?” Judar asked quietly.

“Until I met you, I’ve never wanted to stay with anyone. I’ve never wanted to take a lover, _a real lover_ I mean. I always felt that people use their charms not for the sake of a passionate relationship but to win a durable one or something. I never wanted that kind of relationship because I hated the responsibility it brought.” He paused and looked at Judar who was listening intently. “What attracts me to you is the fact that _you_ are not willing at times and _I_ am the one who is desperately in love and seeking to settle down. You devour my whole heart every time you look at me just as easily as you devour your favorite peaches.” He admitted, expecting Judar to laugh at him but it seemed that his audience had not found the whole concept even a bit funny.

“I am not unwilling…”

“Yes, you are. When you feel unequal, you stay away. Carnal pleasure is not what attracts you to me but your need to be emotionally satisfied. You are so energetic…so full of life…I opened you to life, to love… and for the first time in my life I hate my power to charm a lover.” Sinbad rubbed his temples and hid his face between his hands.

Judar blinked in surprise. He had not expected those words at all.

“I love it when you refuse. It makes me feel that I am not the perfect human being everyone thinks I am. It makes me want to try harder to be accepted by you. At the same time I hate this whole situation because it makes me feel that I am losing power. These feelings are crushing me…You are devouring my heart and I am powerless and at your mercy.” He looked at Judar, his golden eyes haunted and sad.

“I can be satisfied with what we have now if you are too unsure to take step forward…I really can. But I don’t want you to keep running away from me or doubt my love. It hurts me.” Sinbad’s voice was soft as he took Judar’s hand in his and gently started to draw small circles on the younger man’s palm before lacing their fingers together.

Judar tried to look away but Sinbad’s solemn golden gaze held him spellbound. He stared at those beloved orbs through heavily charcoal painted eyes with a vague expression and Sinbad pulled him against his chest, running his fingers through his soft silky hair.

He hid his face into the board chest. “Are you _really_ imperfect?” He asked tentatively because such thing seemed to be impossible.

Sinbad stilled and withdrew his hand. For a moment Judar thought that he may have overstepped the line, but when Sinbad softly put his warm hand against his cheek, he relaxed. “Close your eyes.” He commanded quietly and Judar did, because no matter how unsure in their _relationship_ , he trusted _Sinbad_ completely.

He felt a pair of lips against his own, clumsy and inexperienced. He wanted to open his eyes because he was sure whoever this klutz was, certainly was not Sinbad, but the moment his eyes started to flutter open Sinbad’s hand covered his eyes, blinding him and making him to lean on his other senses. Helpless and sightless, he decided to let go. This kiss continued, awkward and uncertain, as if the person he was indulged with right now didn’t know what to do, how to take the lead, how to _kiss_ in a proper way.

As if it was that person’s first time.

Sinbad uncovered Judar’s eyes and smiled at him. The younger man blinked hazily and the sudden realization of what just had happened hit him like a thunder. Sinbad had shown him the innocent child that hid beyond the mature layers of his experiences and depravity. He had given him the proof that somewhere deep inside of him there was a childlike innocence, despite what everybody thought.

“How?” was all Judar managed to say.

“I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to my first time. I thought I had forgotten the innocent feeling but apparently not. It was like this.” Sinbad stated and Judar decided he didn’t want to know who his lover’s first kiss was. Probably some nameless woman who had sated the curiosity of a little boy. He gritted his teeth grudgingly and banished the thought away from his mind. Ignoring that part, that clumsy kiss felt unbelievably sweet and good, even pleasant. As if he was submitting to someone who was as inexperienced as him and was willing to experience everything together by his side. It calmed him. It made him feel cherished and wanted.

“I have done many horrible things in my life. I have played every single woman who was hopelessly in love with me. I don’t think I deserve any one’s love.” Sinbad said ruefully as he touched his forehead to Judar’s. He leaned a bit closer as if he wanted to kiss the younger man’s supple lips and Judar’s unique crimson eyes fluttered close as his breath caught in his throat, anticipating his lover’s lips on his but Sinbad stilled at the last moment and pulled back as if in daze.

Separating himself from his confused lover, the golden-eyed man stood up and looked out of the window. “It is still raining outside. Wait here, I am going to call the driver to take you back home.” He said softly.

“No, I want to stay here tonight.”

Sinbad raised an eye-brow and Judar narrowed his eyes. “Don’t misunderstand Mr. Stupid. I want to _sleep_ here. No more, no less. “

“You can have my bed then. I will sleep in one of the guest rooms.” Sinbad offered but Judar tugged at the back of his shirt. “No, I want to sleep beside you.” He demanded coyly.

Sinbad smiled.

* * *

 

Judar woke up in a heavy haze and blinked several times until he remembered why he was sleeping in a ridiculously lavish bed in an unknown room. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked beside him. Sinbad’s side of the bed was empty. The idiot had probably woken up early to go to work, leaving him alone to dress and return home. He remembered the night before. Sinbad’s tender warm embrace and butterfly kisses and caresses until he had fallen asleep in the purple-haired man’s arms. Judar felt his cheeks heat up and grabbed a pillow to hide his red face in it. Unfortunately it turned out to be Sinbad’s pillow and the moment Sinbad’s lingering scent invaded his senses, he nearly jumped off the bed.

“Dammit.” He cursed and threw the pillow aside.

He looked through the half-open drapes at the dull gray morning and wondered how he should explain his absence to Kougyoku when he heard a loud crash and a hiss of pain. He smirked. It seemed that the idiot was not that much of a workaholic after all.

He slid out of the bed soundlessly, dressed in one of Sinbad’s over-sized T-shirts which he had used as sleeping outfit and before he knew it he found himself leaning casually against the kitchen door, watching Sinbad who was in the middle of fetching a dustpan and brush to sweep the floor from the broken dishes and making breakfast at the same time with amused eyes.

“If you are just going to stand there with that mocking smile, you may make yourself useful.” Sinbad said without turning around as he started to lick his finger absently.

Judar raised an eye-brow at the gesture and was even more amused to see that the finger which Sinbad was licking was angry red and inflamed.

“You hopeless moron. Did you burn yourself?”

“Thank you for stating the obvious.” Sinbad glared and stared to nurse his burnt finger under the cold tap water.

“Why do you cook when you can’t?” Judar struggled to keep his face serious albeit unsuccessfully.

“I know how to cook. I am a man of adventure after all.” Judar gave him a weird look. “I just didn’t turn on the lights because I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.” He said as he put the hot golden pancakes that he had just made in a china plate. “Do you want butter or something sweet? Chocolate or maybe honey?” He asked with a dazzling smile.

“Neither. Give me some fruit.”

“You eat fruit for every meal. Now I understand why you are so thin.” Sinbad said as he opened the fridge to search for something. “But here you have to eat properly. I have some peach syrup so you can pour it on your pancake.”

“Peach syrup?” Judar asked casually, trying not to look very happy but his obviously too lightened up face was enough to give him away. Sinbad smirked inwardly, knowing that Judar can’t resist anything peach related. “Yes. Let me see…here it is!” he said victoriously and poured a generous amount of it on one of the pancakes and was amused by seeing a starry-eyed Judar who was licking his lips in anticipation. He was about to snatch the pancake plate and syrup away from Sinbad but the older man held it above his head, out of Judar’s reach and of course being the taller one, he had no problem with it.

“What the hell is wrong with you idiot?” Judar hissed and tried to jump to get the plate but Sinbad shook his head and snickered. “uh…uh...” He leaned against the counter with the plate in his hand and started playing with the pancake with his fork.

“Don’t do that!”

“Do what?” He blinked innocently and pushed his fork into the pancake again.

“That! That is _my_ pancake!”

“Ok….but on one condition.”

“What?” Judar hissed.

Sinbad sat on the nearby chair and pulled Judar onto his lap.”Let me feed you.” He whispered teasingly, nibbling on the younger’s earlobe.

Although he found the offer tempting, Judar started to struggle wildly out of the purple-haired man’s grasp. “Are you crazy?!”

Sinbad’s eyes bore into him with shameless amusement. “Either that or no pancakes at all.” He shrugged.

Judar’s cheeks burned and Sinbad grinned triumphantly.

“What are you grinning at?” Demanded Judar harshly.

“Nothing. Now say ‘aaaah’ …”

Judar gritted his teeth. The sweet aroma of peaches combined with Sinbad’s allure was enough for his mind to shut down and give in. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth obediently.

“That’s a good boy.” Sinbad said and watched Judar intently as his lips parted and then closed around the fork.

“Satisfied now?” Judar snapped at him, chewing on his sweet treat at the same time.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Judar gulped his pancake and glared at his lover. “Don’t patronize me.” He warned grimly.

Sinbad ignored him. “It really feels good to have you here, eating with me. It feels like… _home._ ” He started to kiss the back of Judar’s neck softly, making him shudder.

“You know, I am jealous of your past.” Judar said suddenly, out of nowhere, remembering the horrible heartache of the previous night at imagining Sinbad’s first kiss with someone else. He pouted childishly and leaned into the other’s touch.

“And I am jealous of your future. You are way younger than me. It pains me to think one day you may be involved with someone other than me.”

“Are you suggesting that I am going to cheat on you in future?” Judar teased as he chewed on another piece of pancake that Sinbad had fed him.

“No. What I am saying is that I have already experienced many things that I no longer am interested in while you have not even known them, things that I am not willing to let you experience.”

Judar gave him a pointed look and he continued. “So you see, you may think that I am capable of giving you everything on earth, but I am not.”

“Are you by any chance unsure of my love for you?” Judar swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I guess.”

“What a pain. How much of an idiot one person can be?” He rolled his eyes despite the soaring happiness in his heart. Now that he knew Sinbad felt insecure at times too, he felt that their relationship is a normal one.

Sinbad glared playfully at him. “You know, if you continue to eat like this you might get fat and I won’t be able to pick you up bridal style in the coming years.” He said.

 _‘Coming years? A stable relationship?’_ Judar’s mind was paralyzed with joy.”Don’t talk nonsense. I won’t get fat and there is no need for you to think about this bridal style nonsense. Were you not the one who insisted on feeding me in the first place? Now give me some coffee.” He demanded, almost mechanically because he didn’t know what else to say…or do.

“I am your lover, not your maid.”

“Says who?” Judar said as he hopped off Sinbad’s lap. Well, if Sinbad wanted a stable relationship with him, he should also put up with his quirks.

“Says me.”

Mirth danced in Sinbad’s eyes as he pulled Judar closer to himself, circling his strong arms around his waist. He softly nuzzled into his Judar’s neck, putting a tender kiss on a stray string of the long fragrant black hair which had been freely fallen over his lover’s shoulders. A kiss so tender that lulled Judar completely out of his doubts.

“Kiss me.” Purred the older man.

“No.”

Sinbad raised an eye-brow and Judar threw his head back and laughed, crimson eyes shining mischievously. He straddled Sinbad and the golden-eyed man’s breath hitched as his lover’s sinful voice whispered in his ear.

“Let me devour your heart instead.”

* * *

 

A/N: lame is lame.

 


	4. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves me...He loves me not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Yes, Yes. I am alive. I am sorry for this epic late update. RL is killing me.  
> Some important notes about this chapter:  
> Although this chapter’s sin is lust, it is not pointless smut. I decided to base this chapter on Sinbad’s inner psyche regarding his past and Judar’s reaction to it. The main plot is based on SinJu’s love but the smut is Focalor/Sinbad. I understand that a lot of you may not like this chapter because it contains seke Sinbad, but I always wanted to explore this side of him a bit. I hope you won’t find this disappointing.  
> Also, you have to imagine Focalor in his human form. If you have not seen his human form before, you can find it in the manga; the Alma Torran arc.

* * *

 

**Sin: Lust**

* * *

 

Judar frowned as he leaned against the bathroom door and watched his lover whose golden eyes were tightly shot heaved violently into a small basin, his whole body convulsing. He had been sick the whole night, feverish and nauseous, and Judar could not help but to worry as he kept his gaze steadily on his lover’s ashen face. It was hard to keep calm _because Sinbad was Sinbad_. He didn’t get sick. Especially not like this.

“You have been sick the whole night. You should go to Yamuraiha.” Said Judar and gritted his teeth as Sinbad waved a dismissive hand weakly. “It is nothing. It is just a small hangover.” He said before he was hit with another violent nausea attack.

“Are you stupid or what? How can this be a hangover when you have not been drinking yesterday? You have been throwing up non-stop the whole night! You’ve even been delirious!” snapped Judar, distress evident in his voice.

“Don’t worry. I am not pregnant.” Teased Sinbad.

Sadly his partner didn’t find his joke even remotely amusing. “That is the least of my concerns right now, because I certainly won’t take responsibility for your retarded child.” The magi answered flatly.

Sinbad gave him a wounded look. “But he’ll inherit your genes too.”

“Oh shut it.” The magi clenched his jaw. ”Your rukh is disturbed. I can feel it. _I can see it._ What the hell has happened to you?”

Sinbad slumped heavily against the wall after the terrible attack of nausea ceased. “Don’t make such a huge deal of it. It is probably just a stomach flu.” Was his pathetic answer. He tried to calm down his irregular breaths and pushed the loose strands of his long purple hair behind his ear in case that there was another nausea attack.

“Go fool someone else. Someone stupid enough to buy your act, because right now you suck at it.” The raven rolled his eyes. “The pattern of your rukh is dysfunctional.” He continued, hissing like a cat whose tail had been stepped on. 

Sinbad’s eyes were unfocused but he managed to give him a lazy grin. “You are so cute when you worry about me.” He managed to croak out an inaudible reply.

“And you are so infuriating when you act like a child.” The magi answered as he helped his lover to wash his mouth before wrapping a protective arm around his waist, steadying him. “You should get some rest or you’ll end up more brain-dead than you already are.” He said and felt Sinbad half-collapsing, half-leaning against his shoulder. That took Judar totally off-guard and a sudden wave of panic blazed through him like a dark fire from hell, devouring his heart whole.

This was _not_ Sinbad. Even sick, this was too much. He put a hand on his forehead and was relieved that the king’s temperature was not as high as the previous night but a part of him was still worried because Sin’s golden eyes were unfocused and distant. He gulped nervously.

“Come on…try to stand idiot. Let’s get you to bed.” He whispered as he assisted his lover to get up. Sinbad gratefully accepted the magi’s offer to lean against him, though a little wary since he didn’t have enough energy to control his wobbly legs and he didn’t want to lean on Judar more than necessary, because obviously Judar’s petite structure was not made for being crushed under Sinbad’s weight. He was led by the magi to his bed and felt his eyes getting heavy as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“Sleep.” He heard his lover’s soft voice and offered him an exhausted smile.

“Mmmm” He replied sleepily and was lulled into a dreamless sleep by the magi’s silent presence.

 

.........................................

 

Judar was walking quickly down the corridor when he bumped into a very angry Ja’far who was carrying a large stack of papers. He glared at the former assassin heatedly and received a heated glare in return.

“Where is Sin?” The advisor demanded without bothering to give the magi a morning greeting.

“Why good morning to you too Freckles.” Judar narrowed his crimson eyes. He was not in the mood to argue with Ja’far at all. He had been awake all night watching over Sinbad without batting an eye-lash and was really tired and of course was still worried sick about him since he had refused to go to Yamuraiha.

Ja’far rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. As much as he hated Judar, he knew how precious he was to Sinbad. Sinbad was his friend and his king. The purple-haired man was the one who had saved him from the darkness that kept consuming him years ago and so Ja’far had sworn his loyalty and friendship to him. He had stuck to Sinbad through thick and thin without thinking twice and this situation was no different. In fact Sinbad had asked him to protect the magi like he would protect the king himself and that meant protecting Judar with his life. Who was he to deny Sinbad any request?

“Why do you ask me anyway?”

“You two share a bed, don’t you?” Ja’far smiled civilly although it was clearly forced.

“Yes, we do.” If it was another time Judar would have teased Ja’far into his grave but this was not the best time. He was in a hurry to see Yamuraiha and had no time for Ja’far. He rubbed his temples, running a hand through his raven hair.

“The idiot is sick. He had been feverish and nauseous the whole night.”

“So that is why you have forgotten your makeup today?” Ja’far said sarcastically and as much as Judar wanted to curse him into oblivion he knew that the advisor was right and he indeed looked horrible. He had his hair done in the stupidest rushed bridal style just to keep it from sweeping the floor because he had no time to braid and oil it and his crimson eyes were tired and sagging down automatically. He was sure that he looked like a haggard beggar or something but what pulled him out of his thoughts was the sudden alarm in Ja’far’s eyes.

“Wait…did you just say he is sick?” Ja’far’s eyes were wide now, his mouth dry and hands shaking under his sleeves. “Was…was he delirious too?”

“Yeah. But he is better now. I am going to get Yamuraiha right now.” Replied the magi but then frowned as he noticed a wordless panic, _a true panic_ , in Ja’far’s eyes and it truly startled him. “Am I missing something Freckles?” He asked cautiously and almost fearfully.

“No, no.” Ja’far tried to offer him a small smile. He looked straight into Judar’s worried eyes and after an uncomfortable moment of silence he turned on his heels. “I have to do today’s paperwork since Sin is sick. Take care of him.” He whispered as he hurried down the corridor, leaving a frustrated Judar behind.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, chewing on his lips in a sudden distress. It didn’t take a genius to see that Ja’far was scared and of what, Judar didn’t know but he was going to find out. He clenched his fists as he started to follow Ja’far, creeping into the shadows soundlessly. It was not an easy task because shadows barely existed in the palace thanks to the big windows which let a generous amount of sunshine pour in. But wherever there was light, there also was darkness and thus Judar succeeded in following the silver-haired man without any problems. He knew that he was going to regret it later but it was not important to him right now. Nothing was more important than Sinbad.

His steps were light and quiet like a graceful feline as he followed Ja’far into a small balcony on which the Generals usually gathered when they were free. He hid behind a pillar, silently watching a frantic Ja’far who had slumped against a chair and was tapping his fingers on his lap nervously.

It seemed that his behavior was very abnormal because it also worried Hinahoho and Masrur who were sitting there and chatting silently before his arrival.

“Are you ok Ja’far?” Asked the blue-haired giant, slightly concerned.

“It has happened again.” Was Ja’far’s simple answer and the pain in his voice shattered something vague inside Judar who was hiding in the shadows.

Hinahoho eyes went wide. “But I thought….”

“Some scars run deeper than you think.” Masrur said sadly, grief apparent in his usual calm face. Judar had never seen him this emotional before. It made his blood run ice cold and he felt strangely frightened.

“What should we do now? This cannot go on. It will crush his mental health at some point.” Ja’far tone was hopeless, as if he was about to burst into tears.

Without really realizing it, Judar gripped his wand tighter. This conversation was unnerving him to the point of madness. “I think we should give him time to get over it. Our king is strong.” Said Hinahoho though his tone didn’t sound convincing at all.

“We all know that it won’t happen.” Hissed Ja’far at Hinahoho and it took Judar aback because Ja’far usually was very polite to everyone, minus him of course. “And there is something else too. That brat is a magi. He will realize the change in Sin’s rukh sooner or later.”

“He is our king’s lover Ja’far. I don’t think we should hide this from him.”

“That is exactly why we should hide it from him. He is Sin’s lover and I don’t want his personal feelings involved when we’re dealing with this. Judar cannot help us with this.” Said Ja’far, oblivious to the dark presence behind him.

“Maybe not as his lover, but I can do a lot as Sindria’s magi.” Judar’s cold voice echoed through the room as he stepped forward, a strange eccentric glow shining in his crimson eyes.

“Now spill.”

 

* * *

 

 

Judar could not help but to hold his breath nervously as he carefully peered into a small wooden house, located in the middle of nowhere. He was not keen on coming here at all but he had no choice. The guardian of the great rift was the only one who could help him right now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder from behind and jumped away, reluctant to admit that he got scared for a moment.

“What a pleasant surprise.” It was Yunan whose amusement by the other magi’s reaction was obvious in his voice.

“I am not here for pleasantries Yunan. I am here because I need your help with something.” Judar said curtly, straight to the point.

“Come in. We can have some tea.” The blonde smiled as he opened the door for the raven.

Judar pursed his lips and walked inside the older magi’s small house and looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time he had been there. He sat on a wooden chair beside the window, although there was nothing to observe in the deep darkness of the valley. “How many years it has been since the last time we met Judar?” Yunan murmured absently, mostly to himself as he started to make tea. Judar didn’t answer and the blonde was not surprised. He didn’t expect an answer anyway.

“It is about Sinbad, isn’t it?”

“His rukh is disturbed.” Judar’s straightforward answer startled Yunan. He was not the type to go around and talk about his lover’s rukh, especially not to the blonde magi since his jealousy towards him had no bounds. In a sweet way, it was funny how he could not tolerate the thought of Yunan being Sinbad’s original magi. He smiled as he put a cup of tea in front of the younger man. “I am not very good when it comes to making tea, but I think it is drinkable.” He said in good humor.

“His rukh is disturbed.” Judar repeated once again as if to remind Yunan he was not there for tea and chat but for a far greater matter.

“I know. I can feel it.”

“I don’t even want to know _how_ the hell you can feel his rukh from this distance. Right now it doesn’t matter to me.” But he gave the blonde a glare that clearly had a ‘hands off’ message in it.

“How much do you know?” Asked Yunan suddenly as he ignored the black-haired young man’s glare and started to add sugar to his tea.

“Ja’far told me about his past. But apparently he does not know any details. I don’t know what to do.” He admitted with a desperate look in his scarlet eyes.

Yunan kept quiet and Judar clenched his fists. “I…I cannot stand aside and watch him suffer. Not when I can do something about it.” His voice cracked.

The fallen magi looked utterly miserable and for a moment Yunan thought about pulling him into a hug to comfort him but then decided against it. Judar would probably scratch his eyes out if he did that.

“I will help you, child. But only if you promise me that you have enough resolve for it.” Said Yunan, voice serious.

“Are you kidding me?! If necessary, I will even die for him.”

Yunan nodded and bit his lip as if he didn’t know how or where to start. In the end he sat on an old sofa beside the fireplace with his back towards Judar. He threw a piece of wood into the small fireplace with a detached look in his blue eyes. “It happened years ago. Sinbad was about sixteen or something at that time and that is a dangerous age, especially for stubborn people like Sinbad who are too self-confident.” He paused a bit. “Long story short, he lost a bet which had been placed to save his company and was forced into slavery.”

Judar’s face was chalk-white but he kept himself calm with an inhuman effort. “I know that much. Ja’far told me.” He wanted to scream. He wanted to hit his head to the wall. He wanted to kill someone, preferably the woman who did that to his lover, though Hakuryuu had been faster. Not that Judar was complaining.

“That is not all. Ja’far and the others probably don’t know the main thing…the most horrible thing that had happened to their Lord during his dark days of slavery.” Yunan said and Judar felt a storm of uneasiness flooding through him.

“And what…what is this most horrible thing you’re talking about?” Judar struggled to get the words out.

“He was forced into sexual slavery.” Yunan’s voice was inaudible but was loud enough to shatter Judar’s whole world in front of his eyes.

“Se...Sexual slavery?” He didn’t realize that he was choked with tears. There were no slaves in Sindria but he had seen slaves and how they were treated in Kou. Their life was a living nightmare, especially sex slaves. They were not treated like people, they were treated like property. He buried his face in his hands, struggling to keep the tears which were threatening to fall in check.

Yunan looked at him sympathetically. “Are you ok? Maybe I should have not told you this.” He frowned.

“No. I want to know. Otherwise I cannot help him.” Answered Judar and tried to ignore the suffocating heartache.

“As you wish. You know, sexual slavery means abuse, both mentally and physically. Sinbad was, is, strong. So it took a long period of time and violence and abuse to break him and make him submit. He was forced into submission by the most horrible means which I prefer not to talk about.”

“So, these attacks are because of that?”

“That is one way of putting it but the most accurate answer is that still a submissive part resides in him, a side that needs to be calmed.”

“Huh? You mean he is a masochistic idiot that wants to be abused again?” Judar half yelled with wide eyes.

“What I meant was domination, not abuse. Try to understand the difference. A willing submission is completely different from being forced into one and right now, no one can give Sinbad that.” Yunan replied softly.

“Why?”

Yunan gave him a weary look. “Forgive me for my rudeness but that was the stupidest question one could ask.”

Judar glared and Yunan shrugged. “Because Sinbad is the womanizer of the seven seas.” He received another heated glare. He sighed. “Jeez…Why are you so jealous of women who no longer are in your king’s life?”

“Because he is _my_ lover."

Yunan rolled his eyes but nodded absently. “Sinbad’s nature is dominant, very dominant. That is why no one is capable of giving him what he needs. It is like a push and pull between his need and his nature. ” He paused, letting the younger magi grasp the information and get used to the grave situation.

Judar gulped loudly and it wasn’t until Yunan broke the deafening silence that he realized he was an inch from bursting into tears. “Summing it up, it practically means that his submissive side needs to be satisfied for these attacks to cease and finally stop. I know it is hard for you…”

“You have no idea how much.” Was Judar’s dry reply but the older man ignored his rude tone. “Try to look at it this way. Wounds need to be treated but first they need to be cleansed and detoxed and that is why you should take the matters in your own hands before Sinbad’s wounds end up infected and leave ugly scars.”

“What should I do?” Judar asked, surprised what he had not yet broken down despite the gravity of the situation.

“I ask once again. Do you have the resolve? The resolve to ignore your feelings?”

Judar looked away, crimson eyes despondent and empty. “This is not about the idiot man who is my lover; this is about King Sinbad, king of Sindria and the high king of the seven seas. As his magi I have no right to get my feelings involved.” His voice was steady despite his downcast eyes.

Yunan smiled kindly, obviously taken aback by Judar’s maturity. “Then you yourself know what to do.”

Judar didn’t look up and the other continued. “As king Sinbad’s previous magi, I’ll bless you with the power of my personal rukh for you’ll need it.” He said and waved his staff softly and Judar felt the rush of the blonde’s rukh which felt like rain and spring breeze into his body.

At that, Judar couldn’t help but to cry softly. He stood up and whispered several enchanted words under his breath for a transportation circle to appear.

“Thank you.” He said subtly to a surprised Yunan and walked into the circle.

 

* * *

 

 

When Judar stepped out of the transportation circle into their shared bedchamber, Sinbad was still sleeping. He smiled fondly as he saw his lover hugging his pillow with a serene expression on his face, nuzzling into the soft material now and then.

‘Good.’ He thought. After having that restless night, the king really needed his sleep and it also made everything easier for Judar. He tiptoed towards the nightstand beside the bed and picked up one of Sinbad’s metal vessels. Focalor’s bracelet metal vessel to be exact and rushed into the joint bathroom as fast as he could. He was not keen on doing this, not at all, but he had no choice. Desperate times call for desperate measures after all.

“Spirit of domination and submission, Focalor, as a magi I order thee to appear before me.”He said with urgency, afraid of waking his lover up.

The jewel on the bracelet shone and the said djinn appeared before him, bowing respectfully. “Honorable magi.” He greeted politely and Judar was genuinely surprised to see the flamboyant djinn acting in such high etiquette.

“I need you to do something for your Lord.” The dark magi said, his heart beating fast and his face pale.

“And that would be?”

“I will open a way into his subconsciousness by manipulating the rukh to create dimension in which you can appear in your human form from Alma torran. A locked private dimension. You _do_ understand why, don’t you?”

Focalor bowed and Judar frowned. “Don’t tempt him into anything unnecessary. Do that and I’ll send you back to that dungeon of yours for eternity.” He threatened the djinn.

 

* * *

 

 

_‘Something is off.’_

That was the first thing that came to Sinbad’s groggy mind as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, trying to blink the heavy sleep which was consuming him once again away. He rubbed his temples in a desperate attempt to chase away his horrible headache with no success. The pain was nauseating.

Just great. Another nausea attack.

He pulled himself out of the bed sluggishly and staggered towards the bathroom listlessly, wondering where Judar had disappeared to now that he needed him the most. He didn’t dwell on it much. The magi was probably resting considering the previous sleepless night that he had been watching over him or was with Yamuraiha, trusting him to Ja’far. He ignored the stabbing pain in his heart by the thought of Judar leaving him to Ja’far and tried to stop acting like a spoiled child. It was true that the magi and him were lovers but that didn’t mean that they had to spend each and every moment of their time together. He was being selfish.

He rubbed his dazed eyes once again and leaned against the wall heavily. For some reason the bathroom seemed to be so far. Maybe he should go back to bed. He looked at himself in the huge full length body mirror. His lips were pale and his face was even paler. Wait…full length body mirror? Since when he had one in his bedchamber?

He flinched in confusion as he took a good look at his surroundings for the first time. He was not in his own bedchambers. He was in a strange room with even stranger settings. The room was dim and the walls were covered in red and golden wallpapers, with the same shade of majestic-colored drapes. The room was full of lace and satin and if one didn’t count the big canopy bed in the middle, it almost looked like a _boudoir_ with all those glittering plush cushions around the room. There was a pleasant yet strong smell of incense in the room and Sinbad could not help but to feel that he had been here before. It was so foreign yet so familiar.

The setting was definitely female. He could smell a sweet yet weak perfume in the intensity of incense, a sweet weak smell with a potent effect on him. He was being delirious again, wasn’t he? If not why this seemed so real? He gulped and hit both sides of his face as if to wake himself up but despite the surreality this was no dream.

He had a strange feeling of being yet not being himself at the same time. He was feeling mentally old and physically young. He looked into the mirror once again and panicked. In front of him were not the high king of the seven seas, but the young merchant and the head of the Sindria trading company. The young avid adventurer from years ago .He was Sinbad from those years.

He looked around frantically, searching for an escape root or something, anything, but there was none. He was feeling dizzy again and this time it was due to the horrible shock not the fever. He felt eyes on him and looked around only to see a familiar figure in front of him.

A tall figure with golden eyes similar to his own was standing before him, although one of his eyes was covered with his long hair.”Fo...Focalor?” Sin’s eyes were wide.

“Indeed my king.” replied the flamboyant man as he slowly approached Sinbad, heavy jewelry catching and reflecting the faint rays of light which were pouring into the room through half-open curtains. He leaned down a bit to look at Sin in the eyes and the purple-haired man shivered. It had been years since someone had to lean down to look into his eyes and he felt a strange sheer of misplaced anticipation running through his spine, a strange feeling that he used to have on his dungeon capturing days.

Focalor blinked and Sinbad realized that his amber eyes were not ordinary. They had a fixed hypnotic gaze of an animal tamer, an animal that was going to be him. He felt excited and scared at the same time. Focalor smirked as he saw his lord’s entranced gaze. “Are you not going to ask me about this whole deal my king?”

Sinbad nodded mutely and Focalor’s smirk turned a bit devious. “Your magi asked me to. He ordered me to appear before you in my Alma Torran human form.”

“Why?” Asked Sin, in shock.

“I’ll _show_ why, but maybe you should sit down first? You look unwell my king.”

Sin backed away at first but then grabbed Focalor’s outstretched hand and let himself to be guided to the huge sumptuous bed. He sat on the edge of it gingerly with other man kneeling at his feet.

“Tell me first, where am I?”

“You are in your mind my lord, somewhere created by your own imagination. Your Magi opened a way into this dimension for me.”

And in horror Sinbad suddenly remembered where this room was. This luxurious room belonged to _Umm Madaura_. A room which was awfully out of place compared to the nude rooms that her claimed to be children lived in. He was in a room in which he had spent the worst time of his life.

He shuddered and looked around like a caged wild animal. “Why I am here?”

“Because you need it.”

Sinbad froze and Focalor continued. “I am the djinn of domination and submission. So I know exactly what you crave. You crave to be dominated right now.”

“If you think I am going to let myself be abused and violated by my own djinn of all people, you are gravely mistaken.” snapped Sinbad.

“I said domination. I didn’t say violence or abuse. There is a difference.”

Sinbad blinked stupidly as he felt a strange sensual tremor of fear and obscure attraction. The small submissive part of him was fascinated. For a second he felt as if he were a whore who expected a stab in the back for infidelity to his lover. Anxiety crept into his heart, leaving him trapped and scared. He forgot that he was the high king of the seven seas, that he had the whole world under his feet, that he was free and no longer a slave. A dark disease was awakened in him, a subterranean primitivism, a desire to feel the brutality of the man before him with a force which could break him open and sack him.

He was used to giving pleasure to his partners and not receiving. To be dominated was his secret need, an erotic desire that the small submissive side of his being craved but He was so dominant in real life that even simple images of submission melted away on their own.

He took a deep breath, his lungs burning with temptation and feelings of betrayal at the same time. He closed his eyes and pictured Judar’s twinkling scarlet eyes with his heavy makeup to magnify their unique beauty. He pictured the bewitching way that he moved, his long braid swaying around temptingly. He pictured his melodic mischievous laughter when he stole juicy peaches from the garden time to time. Then he remembered his slavery days, years ago, days in which he had to tolerate the gluttony of filthy men, their ugly egoism and their disgusting eagerness to satisfy themselves without a care.

Focalor ran his fingers teasingly up his thighs and for the first time in his life Sinbad regretted sleeping naked. He coaxed Sin who was far too shocked to resist into parting his legs under his teasing touch and gracefully slid between them, bending over and Sinbad gulped. Unconsciously he tried to scoot away but for some strange reason he found himself bound into place. His fingers clenched into the sheets as Focalor leaned close; his lips parted slightly and touched the tip of his length with his tongue. Sinbad didn’t move away. He was caught in some kind of foggy daze.

It was not that this was the first time that someone had gone down on him, such things were normal in his bed but this was different. This was Focalor, his own damn djinn for Solomon’s sake!

He looked down at the enticing image of the long-haired man kneeling before him and blinked rapidly to focus.”Stop this nonsense right now! I order you!” he hissed.

Focalor shook his head. “I am sorry my king. But this is your magi’s wish and I cannot object.” He said as his tongue flicked out caressingly to touch the tip of Sin’s length once again.

“I see. So this brilliant idea of abuse is Judar’s. ” He said grimly. He was going to roast Judar.

“This is dominance not abuse. I am not going to hurt you like you have been hurt in the past my king.” Replied Focalor as he ran a finger on Sinbad’s half-rigid member and continued. “Do you really think that your magi would allow such thing? Do you think he allows anyone or anything to harm you?”

Sin shook his head bitterly and the other man licked his lips. ”So please, grant me liberty to pleasure you.”

That simple sentence sounded so erotic and seductive to the point of taking Sin’s breath away.

“Granted.”

He said and felt Focalor’s smirk widen as he took him into his hot mouth, enclosing his lips around his member like a delicious exotic fruit, his wicked tongue driving him insane. He took him deep and Sinbad was impressed that he didn’t gag. Focalor licked and touched it, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

After some time he exploded in Focalor’s willing mouth with a hoarse cry and tried to pull away before Focalor did anything stupid. But it was too late and the other man had already swallowed all of his seed, licking his lips like a cat that had just got the cream.

“You take the blows so lustily my king.”

“You like embarrassing me, don’t you?” was all that Sinbad could say as his face burned. Damn stupid man and his puns.

“It is not like that my king doesn’t like his humble servant in between his legs.” Was Focalor’s cheeky reply and Sinbad could have hit him if he was not so breathless.

“You are even cheekier than Judar.” The king glared and after a moment of silence Focalor laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

He stood up and sat beside Sinbad on the bed, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. He started to run his fingers into the king’s purple hair and Sin felt a faint rush of air, some kind of soft wind which was disheveling his long locks.

Wind was Focalor’s forte and it worked like a catalyst, reminding Sinbad of sea breeze and sunshine. He shifted a bit and Focalor touched his bottom lip softly before leaning in for another kiss, this time long and demanding. The king was pushed by his servant on the bed and Focalor was almost relieved that his lord’s pride had not surfaced yet. He could have taken Sinbad right there and then but he wanted the other to make a sign because he knew that his master could not be treated summarily, that even when being dominated he had his own authoritative side and so a certain subtlety was required to awaken his deepest desires.

Right now it was not about Judar’s request. Focalor selfishly wanted to see his king stirred and undone.

He passed his hands on the olive skin as if to become familiar with the sculpted body, with a body which he already was familiar with through all the djinn equips and the king moaned invitingly, his mind starting to shut down piece by piece. He laid back and slightly opened his legs as Focalor moved his hands all over his skin, as if to kindle each little part of it with his touch, stroking again and again while kissing him breathless.

With those kisses his hair had become disheveled, lying all around him. Focalor kissed him harder making him open his mouth for him in a unique wild seduction. Sinbad accepted the taste storm gladly, a storm that was Focalor.

The king’s body was quivering with pleasure and it was just from a simple kiss. He felt his head spinning and his control slipping like sand through fingers. Focalor kissed his neck, where the veins were palpitating with him panting and swaying with the desire to be taken wholly.

“Tell me what you want.” Focalor asked as he resumed kissing his neck, his hot breath tickling Sinbad’s skin.

“What is your unfulfilled desire?”

Suddenly Sinbad realized that he shamelessly was offering himself to his own servant and he didn’t know how to feel about it. His mind was too cloudy with lust. He tried to look away but he couldn’t. It was not like that it was his first time but it was the first time he was doing this willingly. He didn’t know how to ask. He had never asked for such thing.

“Domination.” He answered simply and bit his moist lips as he closed his eyes.

He felt Focalor’s hands touching him everywhere and his lips kissing and biting him all over with a beastlike sharpness, leaving trails of saliva and making his blood run hot. His supposed to be djinn hovered above him, naked and glorious and Sin enjoyed his weight on him, enjoyed being crushed under his body without holding back. The king wanted him to solder to him, from mouth to feet. He wanted to be entangled in a way that could never be undone.

Focalor whispered sweet nothings and dirty things now and then into his ear, his voice rich and sinful, telling him to raise his legs as he had never done before, telling him to turn and he spread his backside with his two hands just to enjoy the king’s embarrassment.

‘Sadistic bastard.’

Thought Sinbad, dazed with pleasure. “You want it, you’ll get it.”

He half withdrew, half sat up, pushing Focalor away with a wanton smirk, hair wild and eyes drugged. He slipped down in the bed until his mouth reached the other man’s erection and began kissing all round it and felt Focalor’s body tremble. He looked shamelessly in Focalor’s eyes and the other looked straight back as he pressed the king’s head downwards. His hands clenched into Sin’s hair as he moved up and down, licking and sucking obscenely. Something has awakened in the king that he never knew it’d existed and he didn’t care. Focalor was right. He needed this.

Focalor’s control shattered and he exploded into the golden-eyed man’s mouth, making him gulp down his bittersweet essence. Swallowing it whole, the king leaned for a kiss. “Taste yourself.” He teased and Focalor did, obeying breathlessly in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Sinbad snapped at that. His dominant nature took over and his golden eyes shone, brilliant as the sun and blurred as the moonlight in a cloudy night. When he looked at Focalor who has panting on the bed, he was magnetically drawn to touch his flesh again, with his mouth or his hands, or with his whole body. He rubbed his body against Focalor’s with some kind of animal instinct, enjoying the friction and Focalor’s moans. He started to touch his mouth over and over like a blind person who wanted to discover the shape of the mouth, of the eyes, of the nose and the texture of the hair and skin, molding Focalor’s moans into incoherent syllables. His fingers were gentle at first but then suddenly they became frenzied, nails pressing deep into the flesh and hurting the other man, as if violently to remind him who is his king.

Focalor moved him so that Sin was laid under him and watched his hard member dripping with pre-cum with lust dancing in his eyes. He lightly touched the tip, rubbing and covering his fingers with the leaking essence. Then he moved his soaked fingers slowly down as he parted his partner’s legs.

“Do you really want it?” he whispered softly as he nibbled on Sinbad’s ear. He didn’t want to hurt his king at all.

Sinbad nodded as his traitorous body gave into the intensity of want. Yes. He wanted it and so Focalor slipped a soaked finger in, making the king’s eye go wide and he arched his back a bit in discomfort.

“Breathe my King. I don’t want to hurt you or _your magi will send me to the depths of hell_.” He said softly as he slipped another finger.

Focalor’s caring side caught him off guard. It was not like that he was a virgin or something, but no one had ever asked him if he wanted it or not. All those times, he was taken against his will. This time he had a choice and he knew that he wanted it.

“It is ok. Do it.”

Focalor nodded and moved him, so that Sin’s legs were thrown over his shoulders and as he started to take him gingerly in an angle that he was sure it would give his lord a mind-shattering pleasure, he could see both pain and pleasure in the king’s golden gaze.

“Does it hurt?” Focalor offered to stop but Sinbad pressed against him.“Go on” he whispered, or maybe whimpered.He wasn’t sure.

Focalor entered him completely but didn’t move. This gave Sinbad plenty of time to rest and adjust, the time that the men in his dark past didn’t give him as they torn him apart. Now he had the leisure of feeling how good it felt against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him and how well it fitted. It was to be expected because he was Focalor and Focalor was him. They were one.

“Does it hurt?” Focalor asked again, but this time with a devious glint in his eyes. He slid out of his king and smirked at his disappointed face. He knew that Sinbad didn’t want to confess how he wanted… _needed_ this.

But he was forced to beg at last. “Don’t stop.”

Focalor found it highly sensual and erotic, the way his king’s eyes were darkened and his lips were moist and swollen with kisses. “Don’t stop.” He repeated, this time desperate to feel him inside, seeking nearness.

He slid in once again but in such a slow torturous rhythm that Sinbad’s eyes glazed over with an unfulfilled desire. His mouth fell open as if to reveal his inner hunger and Focalor’s teasing and taunting nearly sent him to the edge of hysteria. Focalor didn’t quicken his pace and that was when the king took the matters in his own hands. He moved forward and his nails accidently scratched Focalor’s face as he made him change their position roughly, so he could sit on the other man and take him in wholly. He could feel Focalor touching his walls again and again, making him experience a new sensation within his body. Something that was gradually becoming more and more pleasurable, as if the friction had aroused new layers of pleasure inside him. He moved quicker to climax and when Focalor sensed that, he hastened his movements inside of him and incited the king to come with him, with his words, with his hands caressing him and finally with his mouth as he crashed his lips on his, so their tongues danced in the same rhythm as the sensual movements of their love making and the orgasm hit their bodies like thunder, making them cry out in the overflow of rapture.

 _“You really are the djinn of domination and submission.”_ Sinbad murmured languidly with dazed golden eyes and Focalor bowed his head in a humble gesture.

“Anything for my king.”

Black dots danced in front of Sin’s golden eyes and his mind completely shut down as they fluttered close.

 

* * *

 

 

Judar was huddled underneath the sheets in one of the guest bedchambers, hair ruffled and eyes red. How stupid was this? He was feeling like a main consort who had turned into the second best due to the arrival of a new beauty in the king’s harem, a harem that didn’t even exist.

He had spent most of the night crying thoughtlessly, his mind hollow and numb. He didn’t even know why he was crying. Was it because of Sinbad’s painful past? Was it because he had to choose his duty as Sindria’s magi and ignore his personal feelings? Perhaps both, but deep down he knew the real reason of his anguish was something else.

The reason was simple. It was because he was not capable of giving his lover the one thing he craved and needed, that he was useless and was forced to use his powers as a magi to ask for a help of a damn djinn. How pitiful and humiliating. He was such a failure.

He sniffled and tried to get the disturbing images out of his mind. He tried to focus on how Sinbad loved him. How he had closed his eyes on the disasters he had caused in the past, believing in him and giving him a second chance to atone. He remembered their first time together and how Sinbad was an adoring lover, worshipping each part of his body separately as if he was a work of art, touching him and marveling, commenting on his beauty and sensuality. He had made him drunk with his words and touches and had opened his flesh like a flower to heat and light.

He remembered how Sinbad told him that he loved his hair, thick and glorious, fragrant and rich, that how he loved the inky color and the fine texture of it against the pillow. He remembered how Sinbad praised his eyes, comparing them to the pomegranates of his home country, a sign of love and dedication.

It was funny how Sinbad never treated him like an official lover. It was not that he was ashamed of his relationship with Judar or if the people didn’t know. They were an item and everyone knew about their relationship already. It was about Sinbad’s adventurous and mischievous side that never calmed down and always seeked new things. Judar was well aware of that and he was not willing to give him up for such reason to the women who practically were glued to him. So he simply gave into the pleasures of being wooed over and over again by his lover, with jewelry, flowers and new experiences. He decided to enjoy the exciting secret pleasures of their stays in far-off villages in unknown inns when they were on diplomatic trips together with hidden identities, with people thinking that he was Sinbad’s mistress, praising his lovely ivory cheeks and ebony hair while giving the king jealous glares. He decided to enjoy Sinbad taking him to the most luxurious houses of prostitution and treating him like one. As long as it was him that the king had his eyes fixed on, he didn’t care. He would submit to his authority and every whim.

Despite all, Sinbad was a very tender lover. He had never forced him into anything. Judar would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy all those affairs, all those hushed moans and breathless stolen kisses they shared in the dark allies. But a part of him, a small secret part, wanted something more private.

They made love everywhere but on their _own_ shared bed. They only slept in it, wrapped in each others tender embrace, sharing soft kisses now and then. Judar wanted more. He wanted, no, needed to make love to Sinbad in their bed. Just once was enough. Just once to be assured that the king’s tenderness was not a ploy.

Maybe he was selfish to ask more than what they already had. He was just a pathetic magi who the king had graciously accepted into his bedchambers. He should be satisfied with that. That had to be enough. His bottom lip trembled softly.

“Answer me God…what crime I have committed to deserve this punishment?” He couldn’t help but wail.

………………………

Judar opened his eyes to see a pair golden eyes staring at him intently. Sinbad was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with his incredibly long raven hair which was open and spread all over pillow and mattress. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. “What are you doing here stupid king?” He sighed and purred as he felt Sinbad’s fingers threading slowly through his silky tresses.

Sinbad pouted and Judar would have found it cute if he was not suffering from a huge headache due to lack of sleep and emotional breakdown. “That is my line. Why did you leave our chambers last night?”

Judar bit his lips. He knew that Sinbad would not be able to remember the previous night with Focalor and he was thankful for it if he wanted to be honest with himself, although it didn’t make it less painful.

“You were sleeping in the middle of the bed. There was no space for me.” He stuttered.

‘I am the worst liar of the century.’ Thought the magi as he watched his lover’s thoughtful expression.

“Your eyes are red.” Commented Sinbad as he stroked Judar’s milky cheeks softly, frowning as the magi looked away and tried to hide his puffy eyes.

“Really? I thought they are blue.” It was a pale shadow of Judar’s usual sarcasm but unfortunately Sinbad didn’t buy his lies.

“That is not what I meant. I can see heartbreak in them.” Sinbad’s tone was soothing, just like a soft lullaby.

Judar remained silent and Sinbad grabbed his chin in his hand, making to hold his golden gaze. “Love, I know something’s wrong.”

Judar shook his head. “Nothing is wrong idiot. Now, let me get dressed.”

“You’re like an open book to me Judar. You are hurting and I don’t know why.”

For a moment the magi was tempted to tear the king’s heart apart with an ice spear to show him where he was hurting, but of course he decided he against it.

“Let’s talk later. Right now I am hungry and want breakfast.” Judar grumbled as he pushed Sin off the bed.

Sinbad smiled as he stood up and stole a kiss. “I will be in my office if you need anything since I’ve already had breakfast. Ja’far is burying me under paperwork.” He said with his crocodile tears mode on.

Judar rolled his eyes and turned to the mirror to examine his tousled hair. Sinbad wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder softly, sweetly. “You’ll sleep with me tonight again, won’t you?”

Judar leaned into his lover’s warm touch. “Sure.”

“Good. Because I have things planned for tonight.”

“I am not in outing mood tonight, stupid king.” The magi said meaningfully and the king observed him once again, this time more attentive. He blinked as it suddenly clicked. “I thought you liked it _that_ way.”

“Huh?”

“You should have told me, you should have told me that you’d like us to share our bed for things other than sleeping.”

Judar looked away. He wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed or happy. At the long last Sinbad had found out what was hurting him and the magi had found it strangely liberating. He sighed contentedly as the king ran his fingers through his hair before hiding his face in the fragrant locks.

“So, let’s make sweet sweet love tonight…in our bed.” The king whispered and Judar couldn’t help but laugh heartily. “Yeah. Let’s.”

He was not sure if Sinbad had been aware of what had happened with Focalor but maybe it was not that bad. They were going to make love on their bed for the first time after so many years and he felt like a maiden as heat rose to his cheeks.

Yunan was right. Wounds needed to be treated step by step.

“Go to your stupid paperwork. I don’t want Ja’far blame it all on me again. I have to go to Yamuraiha so I don’t have time for you.” The magi said bluntly and before the king could protest kicked him out of the room. Literally.

But of course that was another cheap lie. He was not going to Yamuraiha at all. He was going to wash his hair and doll himself up for his beloved king. Tonight was special after all.

* * *

 

 

A/N: Focalor/Sinbad is my guilty pleasure.


End file.
